This invention generally relates to tamper-proof coin collection boxes and, more particularly, to a novel safe construction that is substantially jimmy-proof and not susceptible to unauthorized access to the contents of the safe.
Coin control devices, such as those employed in outdoor coin-operated car washing systems, are mainly left unattended for use by the public. Accordingly, the coin collection boxes are vulnerable to acts of vandalism and burglary by vandals who continually attempt to gain access to the coins deposited in the boxes. Many types of tamper-proof coin collection boxes have been previously produced, one example being illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,284. The coin collection box structure illustrated in the aforementioned patent embodies a circular cover fitted to the end of a cylinder wherein the cover is retained therein, in flush relation, by a threaded bolt, the bolt being covered by a barrel-type lock. However, the aforedescribed coin collection box construction is susceptible to having a jimmy-bar hammered into the juncture between the cover and the cylinder and pried to-and-fro which destroys the cover and permits access to the interior of the cylinder.